Who Wants To Be A Miilionarie: Gundam Stlye
by Hellbender 6.7
Summary: The Gundam Boys try their luck at the most popular game show. Enjoy!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Hi guys. You know that I don't own "Who Wants To Be A Millionaire" or Gundam Wing. I thought it would be cool cause it's kind of funny. Anyway, Enjoy!!! (^_^)  
  
  
WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE!!!  
( Gundam wing edition )  
  
  
(Annoying song plays. Audience applauding.)  
  
Regsis: Hi everyone!! Welcome to "Who Wants To Be Millionaire"!! Tonight we have a special night tonight!! Tonight we are having a "Gumdam Wing Edition" night!!  
  
(Audience applauding)  
  
Regsis: Now let's represent our players!!  
  
(Odd music plays while Regsis announces the players)  
  
Regsis: Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell, Chang Wufei, Quatre R. Winner, & Heero Yuy!  
  
(Lights points the players, annoying music plays, and audience applauding)  
  
Duo: AAHHH!! Lights too bright!! Turn it off!!!  
  
Wufei: Tell me why are we here again, Heero?  
  
Heero: Well, 1.We haven't paid our bills for about 4 years. 2. We're broke. 3. This is the only opportunity to get some money, and get rich. So shut up and earn some money.  
  
Duo: AAHHHHH!!! My beautiful eyes!! They're burning!!!  
  
Regsis: Let's start of with the faster finger game.  
  
Duo(Recovering from burning eyes): That esay. Hey, look at mine.(Start moving his fingers at fast pace.)  
  
Quatre: No moron! It's a game where you have to put the answers in order in the fastest time. If you got it right in the fastest time, you win.  
  
Duo: Oh.  
  
Wufei: DUH Maxwell!  
  
Duo: Shut up Wufei!!!  
  
Regsis: Okay, put these famous authors' last name in the correct order:  
Irene Hunt; Sheila Bunford; Jules Verne; Carol Ryrie Brink.  
  
(Timer music begins to play)  
  
Ouatre: What the....Hey Regsis! I think there's something wrong with my computer screen thingy!   
(Timer music stops)  
  
Regsis: Okay! Let's see the answers in order.  
  
Quatre: Hey wait a minute! My computer screen thingy is still broken!  
  
Regsis: Carol Ryrie Brink; Shelia Bunford-  
  
Quatre: Stop! I wasn't ready!!  
  
Regsis: Irene Hunt; Jules Verne. Okay, now who got the fastest time?  
  
Quatre: Ah the hell with it!  
  
Regsis: And it's Chang Wufei!!!  
  
(Annoying song plays, audience applauding, & Chang Wufei goes up to "the chair".)   
  
Regsis: So are ready to play?  
  
Wufei: Yes.  
  
Regsis: Let's play "Who Wants To Be A Millionaire"!!  
  
(Annoying song plays, and gunshot is heard)  
  
Person in Audience: AAHHHH!!!  
  
(Everyone soon looked at Heero with a gun in his hand)  
  
Heero: That song was annoying me.  
  
Regsis: Oookaayyy.......First question: Who invented electricity: A. Japanese; B. Benjanin Franklin; C. Russian; or D. Hellbender.  
  
Wufei: A. The Japanese.  
  
Regsis: Are you sure?  
  
(Wufei pulls out a gun and points at Regsis,and Regsis sweatdropped)  
  
Regsis: Umm....Uhh......I'm sorry but it was B. Benjamin Franklin.  
  
Wufei: WHAT?!! INJUSTICE!!! The Japanese invented everything!! You Americans know nothing!! You are all weaklings!!  
  
Duo: Hhahahahahaha!! I knew you get wrong!! Man, I bet your I.Q. is about -4 Wu-man!!! Hahahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Heero: OMAE O KOROSOU!!!!  
  
(Duo shuts up.)  
  
(Wufei walks back to the audience stand in a very ticked off mood.)  
  
Regsis:Oookaaayyy.....On to our next finger fast question.  
  
Quatre: O.K!! I think I got it!!  
  
Regsis: Put these colors in wheel color order: A. Blue; B Orange; C. Violet, and D. Red.  
  
Quatre: Huh? Wait a minute! It's still broken!!  
  
Regsis: Okay! Let's see them in order:  
D. Red  
B. Orange  
A. Blue  
C. Violet  
  
Ouatre: (Censored) compuer!!!!  
  
Regsis: It's Heero Yuy!!  
  
(Audience was very quiet and Heero goes to "the chair".)  
  
Regsis: Are you ready to play?  
  
Heero Hn.  
  
Regsis: Huh?  
  
Heero: HN!  
  
Regsis: Speak up. I can't hear you.  
  
Heero: Hn?  
  
Regsis: Speak up!  
  
Heero: Oh! Yes I'm ready.  
  
(10 questions later)  
  
Regsis: You are right for $32,000.  
  
(Regsis looks at his watch and see the show was almost over)  
  
Regsis: I'm sorry, but we ran out time. But we'll continue tomorrow okay?  
  
Heero: I want to continue.  
  
Regsis : But we can't. We can continue tomorrow at 8:00 Okay?  
  
Heero: Mission denied.  
  
Rgsis(getting mad) WE CAN CONTIN-  
  
( Heero pulls out his gun and kills Regsis. The audience screams like hell, and the Gumdam Boys sweatdropped.)  
  
Camrea Guy: QUICK!! GO TO COMMERCIAL!!!!!  
  
To be continued.......  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

I'm the host of the game!! I'm the host of the game!! I'm the......Oh!!.....Sorry, got carried away. (=^_^=) Anyway, here's my final chapter. Enjoy!!  
  
  
Who Wants To Be A Millionaire!!  
(Gundam Wing Edition)  
part. 2  
  
(Annoying song plays*someone fixed it* and audience was very very quiet)  
  
Hellbender 6.7: Hi everyone!!( starts to sweat cause audience was way too quiet) I'm the host of the game now. Ya'll can call me Hellbender!! Since last night we didn't have enough time to finish our "Gundam Wing Edition" .... (I turn my head towards to Heero, and laughed quietly in a nervous way)....we're going to finish tonight, but first we will have a silent prayer to our dear old friend, Regis.  
  
Some crackhead in the audience: YEAH!!! HE SUCKED (Censored)!!!!  
  
(Gunshot is heard, everyone*including the Gundam Boys* was screaming like hell for about 10 sec., then they all turn to Heero with a gun in his hand.)  
  
Hellbender 6.7: 0_0  
  
Heero: He said something mean to Regis.  
  
Hellbender 6.7: Ooooookkkaaaayyyyy.....  
  
(Silent prayer begins to start; someone sneezed in the audience; another gunshot is heard; people screams again for about 5 sec.; everyone turned to Heero with the same gun.)  
  
Hellbender 6.7: Dammit Hero!! Quit killing people!!  
  
Heero: You said this was a silent prayer. That person sneezed too loud.  
  
Hellbender 6.7: (getting mad) Look, Not only I'm the host of this show, but I'm also an author, and I can do whatever I want!! So if you kill another person for no reason, I'll do something mean to you!!! Got it?  
  
Heero: (Didn't understand what I just said).......  
  
Hellbender 6.7: In other words, you mission is not to kill anymore people, or something bad will bad happen to you!!!  
  
Heero: Mission: Accepted.  
  
(I decided to skip the silent prayer cause I still don't trust Heero. Annoying song plays, and Heero shot it again.)  
  
Me:*got tired of typing my name* THAT'S IT!!!( Summoned a very big boulder and drop it on Heero's head.)  
  
(Heero falls on the ground)  
  
Me: I told not to use that gun, but nnnooo! You have to be trigger-happy Heero, don't ya!!?  
  
Heero: X_X  
  
Me: Heero!!  
  
Heero: X_X  
  
Me: Heero?  
  
Heero: X_X  
  
Me: Heero?  
  
Heero: X_X  
  
Duo: AAAHHHHHHHH!!!! HE KILLED HEERO!!! AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Camera Guy: QUICK!!!! GO TO COMMERCIAL!!!!! NOW!!!!!  
  
*** 1 minute of commercials later***  
  
Me: Hi!! We're back(I was fully nervous cause the audience was so quiet, and still remembered what I did to Heero). Somehow Mr. Heero Yuy had some kind of problem, and passed out. Anyway, he's at the hospital, and we hope that he will be okay. Since he's gone, Mr. Duo Maxwell will be taking Mr. Yuy's place. Mr. Maxwell, how are you doing today?  
  
Duo: (very excited) YEAH!!! YEAH!!! I'M TV!!!! WOW, THIS IS COOL!!!(runs to camera) HEY HILDE!!! I'M ON T.V!!!!!!  
  
Me: (getting very mad) MR. DUO!!!! PLEASE CALM DOWN!!!!  
  
Duo comes back to "the chair".  
  
Me: Now Mr. Duo, are you ready to play/  
  
Duo is waving at the camera.  
  
Me: (getting mad) DUO!!! ARE YOU READY??!!!!  
  
Duo: Oh. Sorry. Yes I'm ready. Hee hee.  
  
Duo: (signs) Okay, here's your question. What is 2x2? A.4; B.5; C.6; D.0.  
  
Duo: Ummmm....I take....uhhhh......D.  
  
A/N: Is Duo THAT stupid?  
  
Me: (0_0) Ummm.... I'm sorry, but the answer was A.4.  
  
Duo: What?? No!! That's not fair!! How can I be that stupid!! Too much pressure!! Aaahhhh!!!! (starts to cry)  
  
Me: Don't worry Duo. You still get to keep $32,000.  
  
Duo:(still crying) No!! I want $1,000,000!!! It's not fair!! Wwwaaaaahhhhhh!!!!  
  
Me:(getting mad) DUO PLEASE!!!!  
  
Duo: WWWAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Me: GUARDS!!!!  
  
The guards came, and Duo away. I was now having a major headache.  
  
Me: Okay, who's next?( I looked at Trowa & Quatre) Yes!!! Thanks goodness!! Okay!! Let's bring Trowa Barton to "the chair"!!!  
  
Wufei: What??!!! Injustice!! Trowa never talked troughout the first night!!!  
  
Quatre: Yeah!! Plus my computer was broken the whole time!!  
  
Duo: And I still want my $1,000,000!!!!  
  
Me: Duo, Wufei!! You're out!!! Quatre, I'll get to you soon!!!  
  
Wufei: NO!!! If I can't have justice, then no one will!!!!!  
  
Wufei, Quatre, and Wufei called out their Gundams, and in 15 minutes, three feet came out from the roof!! It was total mayham!!! People was sreaming, the Gundam were destroying everything, and in 5 min. the entire studio was destroyed.  
  
Me: (coming out from rubble) We'll be back after a very, very long commercial.( I passed out)  
  
The End.  
  
  
DIIIIEEEE!!!! YOU GUNDAMS!!!!!!!!! Oh. sorry again.(sweatdrops) Anyway, review time!! (to himself) Die gundams!!  
  
  
  



End file.
